memoirofanimmortalfandomcom-20200216-history
Incarterina (Demons)
Conicdered the most powerful of the Dragonborn races, Incarerina are fierce warriors and seductive hunters. Born with two subraces, they all live on a chain of islands known as the Scorpion Islands. Though there are not as many of them as other races, they are feared on the battlefield as they have a metamorphasis ability unlike any other. They are known as Demons because the humans who lived in their native lands would come to fear them by calling them "Oni". This term was known to mean demon but unknown in origin. Etymology The name Incarterina (INN-Carr-terr-eena) is the given species name by their own ancestors. The name means Heralds of Fire in their native tongue, Hizma (reffered to as Demonic script by other races). History It is unclear how long the Incarterina have lived in the South of the Western Continent. They where discovered by the Orkhai who where leading humans south for exploration. The Orkhai left the humans with the Orkin during the Age of Zorban to build their own legacy. When Nysthanian explorers came south several hundred years later, Humans and Orkin had developed their own language and culture unlike the others and referred to firey demons as "Oni". They also told of another version of "Oni" as Succubi. Both where feared in the lands as well as their own islands east of the territory. These where the first recordings of the lands. It was also noted the famous story of Sheksha in these lands who betrayed her kind and helped the humans. She was named "The Fire Goddess" by the local humans. These events forced the Incarterina off of the lands and back into the Scorpion Islands where they remained. First Age of Man In the dawn of the FIrst Age of Man, The Incarterina lived in independent realms within the Scorpion Islands. There where three leaders at the time, all of whom forbaid their races to leave the Islands for fear of starting another war. Legends had begun growing about their numbers and power in the neighbooring lands. Those who left the islands became hunted and feared by all other races, regardless of intentions. The most famous, and pivital Demon of their time was, Lucretia. She killed the three leaders and united the Incarterina into one people. They formed a nation and began rewritting the history of their species by using the fear to branch out and expand their nation. Humans in the regions where taken as slaves but eventually fought back and drove them back into the islands. Lucretia would live on for several more Melenia. Second Age of Man For the entirety of the Second Age of Man, The Incarterina remained isolationist, living off of their islands and raiding nearby ships. Near the end of the Second Age of Man, they joined in the great war. However, there is also the story of "Blade" who was the lover of Lucretia until he was banished. He ended up with the sword of Darkness and then joined forces with Cameron of Trynhawk. He was killed in the frozen lands of the Nystha Windith. Third Age of Man